walkwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle
— a.k. =Identity= Name Break-down: Prefix: N/A (Rogue name) Suffix: N/A (Rogue name) Next Names: N/A Pronunciation: AE - n uh - b eh l Nicknames: Pudgepaw, Bell, Blisse Former Names: Greykit, Greypaw, Greyflower Gender Identities: Cisgender Female/She-cat PGSP: She/her/hers Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Thoughts on Group: Birth Date: '''May 16th '''Zodiac Sign: Taurus Birth Season: ''' Newleaf =History= '''Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *Annabelle's father, Stonedust, had joined an affair with a kittypet named Madelyn for a long time now, and they finally agreed to have kits. Although Madelyn roamed the territory where Stonedust's clan resided, she wasn't exactly always welcomed there. Patrols would always scent her scent and report it, but only did Stonedust knew who the scent belonged to. One day, after visiting Madelyn, his clan found out about his affair, which had been kept on the downlow for so long. They exiled him in fear of him becoming disloyal, forcing him to become clanless. He wasn't keen on being a rogue, so he decided that his best bet would be living with Madelyn in her twoleg place, where he would be able to raise the kits every step of the way. *'''Residence: Willowclan (NPC Clan), Madelyn's Residence *'Scars Gained:' N/A *'Age Range: '''N/A *'Cats Met:' N/A '''Kittenhood -' *She was called Annabelle as a kit, and was born with two brothers, Pebble and Sylvester. Their parents cared for them greatly and loved them with all their hearts. Madelyn's twolegs felt the same, so they never deprived the queen of her kits, nor her mate. All three kittens grew up happy and strong. *Madelyn and Stonedust were slightly suspicious of some of Annabelle's behaviors. For example, if one of her brothers said they saw and almost caught a sparrow while having outside time, Annabelle would pop in and begin to list all the animals and prey she saw to prove that her brother was just lying and boasting. *'Residence: '''Madelyn's Residence *'Scars Gained:' N/A *'Age Range:' 0-6 moons *'Cats Met: Madelyn, Stonedust, Pebble, Sylvester 'Apprenticehood -' *One day, Stonedust's sister, Raventhorn, visited Madelyn's twoleg place, wanting to speak to her brother. Madelyn allowed her to as she tended to Annabelle and her siblings. Unfortunately for the pair, Raventhorn, who was the only cat in Willowclan who knew the truth about Stonedust and Madelyn, had told the clan about this. She also told Willowclan that they were to have kits, which were believed to be part of a prophecy. Raventhorn demanded to return the kits back to Willowclan, or else she would kill Madelyn and Stonedust himself. After talking it over with his mate, the two relucantly and sorrowfully agreed. Their three kits were then sent back to Willowclan with Raventhorn. *The kits were immediately made apprentices, with their new names being Greypaw, Pebblepaw, and Larkpaw. Greypaw was apprenticed to a tom named Harestrike. *Greypaw's training was very messy. She would confuse moves with other things she's learned in the past, and would occasionally have to pause so that she could focus on what she had to do for each move. It wasn't that she couldn't remember what she needed to do, she was only too overwhelmed by all her other thoughts to realize which steps belongs to which move. She would also get upset whenever she did something wrong, and throw a fit, making her seem extremely immature to both her mentor and the clan. *Whenever choosing something from the preypile, Greypaw always went with a rabbit, and loved eating the fattest parts from it. All the other apprentices, including her brothers, teased her for this by calling her 'Pudgepaw' and 'Fattypaw'. This tore her self-esteem and self-image of herself, and made her hate rabbit overall as a meal. *Larkpaw and Pebblebrook's warrior ceremonies were held before her own due to her slower pace. They were given the names Larkwind and Pebblebrook. *'Residence: '''Willowclan *'Scars Gained: 'N/A *'Age Range: 6-12 moons *'Cats Met: '''Haresight, unnamed apprentices, Raventhorn, Vinestar '''Warriorhood -' *Greypaw finally earned her Warrior Ceremony, being given the suffix '-flower", making her official warrior name Greyflower. *Her Warriorhood was generally normal. During it, she met and talked to a denmate named Goldleaf. Eventually, the two found out they got together perfectly. They soon confessed feelings for each other and became mates. *One day, an enemy clan attacked Willowclan. In the aforementioned prophecy, it was proposed that Greyflower, Larkjaw, and Pebblebrook were supposed to stop the raiding from the enemy clan. But, they couldn't. due to weakness and being outnumbered, all three ran. It was only until night when all of Willowclan re-united back at their now destroyed camp. Outraged by the damage, Vinestar scolded Greyflower and her siblings. It was eventually figured out that the prophecy regarding the three was a hoax. Furiously, Vinestar, along with a few other warriors, chased the siblings away from their camp, banning them from Willowclan forever. *Greyflower became outraged by the fact that she would no longer get to see Goldenleaf. Impulsively, Greyflower yelled at her siblings, telling them that the entire thing was their fault. They were, of course, offended by this, and proceeded to yell back at her. The argument continued until it transformed into a fight. Greyflower was swiftly defeated and chased off, while her brothers went off together. *At this point, she despised clans. She wanted nothing to do with them, thus changing her name to Blisse. She hated the name her parents had originally given her. Everytime she thought of the name, she remembered her parents and how they had given her up so easily. She refused to ever introduce herself with that name again. *While roaming, she came across a she-cat named Lily. She was an extremely amiable and gentle she-cat with an immense passion for herbs. Blisse was very interested in her knowledge, and asked if she could be taught the ways of healing. Lily agreed, and basically became Blisse's mentor. *Blisse was practicing herbs by herself while Lily went out one day. It was unusual, though, because Lily did not return. At moonhigh, Blisse began to worry and went out to search for her. What she saw appalled her immensely. A serpent had bitten and killed Lily while she was out, causing Blisse to once again be alone. *Blisse wandered into Walkway's territory. She was discovered by their Warriors and taken in as pisoner. Fortunately, Walkway did not have a healer, allowing her to show off the skills Lily had taught her. She was soon promoted to healer. *Present: Blisse resides in Walkway as Healer. *'Residence:' Willowclan, rogue, Walkway *'Scars Gained: '''Scars on neck and shoulder, small tear in right ear *'Age Range:' 12 moons-present *'Cats Met: Goldenleaf '''Clan Information: :Loyalty to: ' Walkway :'Previously Inhabited: 'Madelyn's twolegplace, Willowclan :'Has taken the ranks of: Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Loner :Strives for the ranks of: N/A :Supervisor / Mentor to: 'Orca :'Previously Mentored: 'N/A :'Mentored by: ''' Haresight, Lily =Appearance= '''Summary: '''TBA '''Breed: 63% Maine Coon, 17% Ragdoll, 9% Nebelung, 11% Moggy Build: Generally, Annabelle is stout. TBA Height: '''9.8 in. (to shoulder) '''Length: 18 in. (without tail) Weight: 11.5 lb Fur: Annabelle's fur is dense all throughout her coat. The only part that isn't are her ends, which turn into small wisps when ending. Her fur consists entirely of a dark storm-cloud grey, with the only exception being some of her chin, underbelly, and undernearth her tail. Defining Features: Her amber eyes stand out greatly from her dark fur. The contrast of the dark colors make her eyes extremely noticible, and have even been said to be "nearly as bright as the sun, if you squint". Scars/Blemishes: *Small scratch on cheek *Few scratches near neck-region :Total: '''2 '''Speech: TBA Scent: Spruce wood and lavender Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Underbelly Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to Fubsy =Personality= Positive Traits: Intuitive| Curious | Principled | Observant Neutral Traits: Stressed| Sarcastic| Discontented | Irreligious Negative Traits: Impulsive| Easily agrivated| Deceitful | Overwhelmed Summary on Positive Traits: '''Annabelle is a pretty quiet cat, so she tends to simply stare out her surroundings and just observe and think about them. She often has a habit of doing the same thing to other cats, making her seem a bit uncomfortable. Besides her deep thinking and observing, Annabelle also has a strong moral compass, and will usually stick up for what she believes in. It doesn't matter if she's been proven wrong, she'll continue to argue about it until she's satisfied. Even though she enjoys and generally believes her own morals, she's usually curious about the thoughts and doings of others. As long as something seems interesting enough to her, she will become curious about a cat or object, and will desire to learn more. '''Summary on Neutral Traits: Due to having eidetic memory, she often feels very stressed and unhappy with her brain. She has a really hard time handling situations like natural disasters or attacks, since her brain is taking in every single detail it can. But when she's not having a hard time with her memory, she enjoys being humorous and sarcastic with cats she knows, yet can be a bit hesitant to throw in sarcasm when talking to felines that she does not know so well. Finally, Annabelle doesn't exactly believe in Starclan since her time in Willowclan. She becomes a bit sensitive and hostile when talking about it, so she tries to stray away from the topic. Summary on Negative Traits: '''Annabelle has a very hard time controling her emotions. Her eidetic memory leads her to also have some BPD, and makes her very easy to agrivate. Any topic she feels sensitive to will easily set her off, usually resulting in a silent temper-tantrum or flat-out yelling. Stuff like that and eventful situations will also tend to make her feel overwhelmed. Her brain takes in too much information, and nearly gives her a migrain. For the most part, she has learned to cope with it when this happens, but there are occasional times when it gets bad. Not only does Annabelle have a low control of her anger, she also isn't that honest. She tends to mislead others if she needs to, or just to mess with them. '''Overall Summary: TBA =Statistics/Skills= Learning Style: '''Annabelle works with any learning style, it doesn't really affect her to have a certain one. '''Physical Health: '''Annabelle's physical health is in perfect condition, and has little to no problems doing everyday activities '''Mental Health: Annabelle's mental health isn't exactly always perfect. She often has depression, anxiety, and general overwhelmness Strengths: *'Herbal knowledge' - allows her to heal and treat felines *'Dense, thick pelt' - protects her skin from sun burns as well as cold climates *'Memory' - Although having Eidetic memory comes with a lot of negetives, one positive is that she'll often remember things (usually things that are random) that other cats may not. Weaknesses: *'Pressure' - Annabelle hates pressure. It makes her stressed, uncomfortable, and generally makes it difficult to complete tasks. *'Impulsive' - she tends to say or do bad things at bad times. *'Stout' - Annabelle is a bit pudgey, slowing her down at times when it comes to physical activites. Fears/Phobias: *Autophobia Disorders/Disabilities: *'Eidetic Memory:' an ability to vividly recall images from memory after only a few instances of exposure, with high precision for a brief time after exposure. Symptoms may include vivid flashbacks, remembering details very specifically, overwhelmingness, confusion, aloofness, social isolation, insomnia, and deja vu. **'Behavioral:' Antisocial behavior, compulsive behavior, hostility, impulsivity, irritability, risk taking behaviors, self-destructive behavior, self-harm, social isolation, or lack of restraint **'Psychological:' depression, distorted self-image, narcissism, confusion **'Mood:' anger, anxiety, general discontent, guilt, loneliness, mood swings, or sadness **'Sleep:' insomnia, having a difficult time waking up **'Also common:' Self-harm, suicidal thoughts or threats Previous Injuries: '''Scratches on neck-region and shoulders '''Current Injuries: '''Small tear in right ear '''Goals: *To locate and apologize to her brothers * =Kin= TBA Bloodline TBA Members Mate(s): :Goldenleaf (formerly) Mother: :Madelyn Father: :Stonedust Sisters: :N/A Brothers: :Larkwind (previously Sylvester) :Pebblebrook (previously Pebble) Sons: :N/A Daughters: :N/A =Relationships= Relationship Status: Single Mate: ''' N/A '''Ex-Mate(s): '''Goldenleaf '''Current Flings: N/A Former Flings: N/A Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: TBA Candy Eye: Physically: TBA Turn Offs: Mentally: TBA Experience: Virgin Currently Attracted To: N/A Formerly Attracted To: '''Goldenleaf '''Shippings: N/A Cats Currently Attracted to Annabelle: N/A Cats Formerly Attracted to Annabelle: '''Goldenleaf '''Looking For: Key: ✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) (❦) Long-lasting Relationship (?) Short-term Relationship (❧) Open Relationship (?﻿﻿) Quick Fling (❧) Kits (out of a fling) (❦) Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) Fertility: 100% Other Relationships ---- Format Adapted by Apricate Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). TBA - (TBA // TBA // TBA // TBA // TBA) TBA Things to be added. =Extra= Likes: *'Season '- Spring *'Food '- Blue jay *'Tree '- Rosewood *'Location '- Madelyn's Twolegplace *'Scent '- Honey *'Color '- Lavender *'Activity '- Flower picking Dislikes: *Season - Summer *Food - Rabbit *Location - Shadow Swale *Scent - Blood *Color - Pink *Activity - Sparring Facts: *TBA Misc: *TBA =Quotes= — TBA =Gallery= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited greyflowerirl.jpg|Greyflower IRL Credits to XxStitchxX for the format! Category:Original Characters Category:Female OCs